More Like Me
by RisingSolstice
Summary: Not exactly what she wished for, little Anna has found someone more like her. Later she will learn that he also shares some similarities with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Good day to you all. After taking part in an important event called "Life", I've been busy that time and effort are in conflict. Thus some ideas come later than others. I decided that a new fiction was in order. And so this idea has been here for a while and now published.

Disclaimer: Simply state: I don't own both media.

* * *

XXXXX

"We… we finally did it!" It is still a wonder how the blonde still have enough energy after all they have been through. But it was either what they had accomplished or what they know of Naruto, it was something worth cheering anyway.

"No, dobe… You did it." And after all they have been through, Sasuke refused to take part in the credit.

"Bah! I say _WE_ and that's final!"

"Hmph… whatever."

The war has been finally won. After so many sacrifices, they have finally taken down the one who kept it up for so long. They both can imagine that getting up from this will not be easy, but they are assured of a brighter future because of this victory.

"…hehehe…"

Yet it still wasn't. Someone else joined in and it ironically removes any joy instantly. A heavy tension slowly crept as they stared at the broken body of their greatest foe. Riddled with so many wounds that would have instantly killed anyone, Madara started with a light chuckle that exploded to a crazed laughter mixed with blood, bitterness and amusement.

"HAHAHAHA! I may have lost my prize, but the consolation is so much worth it! You two are quite an interesting pair, to beat me, the strongest shinobi in all the land!" Madara turned his head towards the duo. His eyes were destroyed in the final clash, but he still knows who he was facing.

"But I would be lying if I don't favor you more, Naruto. Of all my battle, only Hashirama's can be comparable but it had become dull compared to ours." Although they fought together, Sasuke was taken down but not without inflicting a critical hit. The redeemed Uchiha offered the remaining chakra of the sage to boost Naruto's to fiercely combat Madara. It was Naruto who dealt the final blow that ensured the fallen Uchiha's defeat.

"As a reward for your endeavor, let all hear as I entitle you as my equal!" The loud declaration was followed by a harsh cough but a bloody grin was still present. "Thus we shall die together and continue our battle once more in the afterlife!"

It was too late to act as the dying madman stabbed his thumb to his heart. Those from Konoha dreadfully realized what he has done. "But don't you worry of doing it alone, because your comrades can also come along… HAHAHA!" With his diminishing chakra, Sasuke was able to briefly trail the rapidly increasing energy in the body of his fallen ancestor. His quick mind came to a terrifying conclusion.

"HE TURNED TO A BOMB! GET AWAY NOW!"

Many heard, but few could quickly act due to varying degrees of injuries and exhaustion. Even Sasuke was having difficulties made by these two combinations. But he notices the lack of movement from his teammate.

"Naruto! MOVE!"

Ironically, he calmly replied. "Hey, Sasuke. Please, take care of them."

Before he could reprimand him, Naruto brought out a familiar kunai. Knowing of its ability, Sasuke realized what his… friend was planning and stumbled towards him as quick as his weary body would allow. He failed to notice others far behind him trying to reach them both.

"WHAT!? DON'T DO IT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"I'm the only one who have enough chakra left and the only one who can pull this off."

"THE NIDAIME OR THE YON-!"

"There's not enough time!"

Grabbing his collar, Sasuke tried to shake some sense into his stubborn comrade with his stupidly-timed stubbornness.. "BUT YOU ARE THE SAVIOUR, THE CHILD OF PROPHESY, THEIR HOPE FOR THE BETTER FUTURE!"

"And as savior, I must do what I must." What more could have been said was halted as Sasuke stared in to the eyes that held a firm resolve, one he recognized in numerous challenges he witnessed with Naruto. "I may be the child of prophesy, but you and everyone are now the children for the better future. It is up to all of you now to lead them."

His hold loosens as he took in his words, but the avenger also remorsefully thought back of his past. "But… after all I have done…, how-…"

A firm grip got his hand and brought the Uchiha's focus back to his comrade. "The dream of the sage…, my sensei…, my family…, everyone…, and now as my own, I entrust to you and everyone. Break the cycle of hatred and replace it with love. Look on to the future where everyone can understand each other and peace will become their dream." Tears were leaking from his friend's eyes, but Naruto had earned a determined gaze.

"Goodbye…, brother." And with a final reassuring squeeze, Naruto took off towards their motionless enemy. Powering up for possibly the last time, he infused the kunai with so much power that it was brightly burning. And with all of his remaining strength, threw the glowing blade into the sky. The last that anyone saw of Naruto was his smiling face full of hope, not for himself but for everyone, till he disappeared in a flash with the body of Madara.

They all stared up as the bright streak has reached its peak. Then, it became a bright explosion, but no ear-shattering sound was heard. Those on the ground watch in awe as it burst once more, breaking up into numerous bright streaks that scattered across the sky.

The spectacle was forever engraved in legend as the end of the old ways and the breaking of dawn for the new. The spectacle was described as a thousand shooting stars to grant each warrior's wish… for peace. All were united by one boy, whose dream inspired and given worth. Who after being tempered by hardship, still chose to understand and forgive.

This was how Uzumaki Naruto was remembered…, and became an example to live by for the former avenger.

"Goodbye, Naruto…, my brother… and thank you."

xxxxx

_In a faraway land_

"…Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go to bed…, Anna."

"Okay… Goodnight."

For five years, little Anna dutifully knocked on her sister's door, each time hoping that Elsa would warmly welcome her like before. Sadly, this night was no different than the others. And as much as she wanted to, for five years, she didn't and still couldn't understand why Elsa had suddenly become… cold.

That and the closing of the castle gates that was ordered by her parents left her feeling all alone. Her parents were still there and she got along well with the servants, but it didn't seem to fill the longing of having someone like her…, someone like her sister.

As she was about to turn in for the night, something caught her attention. The little princess opens her window wide to see a bright streak, far brighter than the northern lights, which raced through the sky.

With childish enthusiasm, she started: "Star light, star bright, first star I see…" But Anna suddenly opened her eyes when she remembered one crucial part. "Wait! That wasn't the first star I saw!"

But she quickly calmed down to accomplish her important mission. "Oh… I wish Elsa would come out…" As selfish as it sounds, Anna also thought that maybe her sister was also doing something important. So she sincerely included another. "…or a sister…, a friend… more like me."

XXXXX

* * *

I'll admit, the movie was really thrilling even after all this time. So I decide to give this idea a shot. From what the latest update in the manga, I need to adjust some things a bit to fit.

So like my previous fic; reviews, comments and ideas will be taken into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Hellos

Good day to all. I would like to thank the readers for giving this fic a chance. Now I'm more thankful that even though I still have priorities and responsibilities, I had some time to complete this chapter. So enjoy.

Now I may have made some miscalculations at the previous chapter. I'll may make the corrections in later date but here is the age group of the characters so far:

Naruto- 16 yrs.

Elsa- 15 yrs.

Anna- 12 yrs.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Frozen. Simple as that.

* * *

XXXXX

"…-TAKING YOU WITH ME!"  
"**NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!**"

xxxxx

Feeling so light and weightless, Naruto knew why he feels at peace. He knows what follows from his sacrifice, but he never regrets it. He felt more peaceful yet confused as his faced was being caressed. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of a beautiful face that he had wanted to meet again.

"My baby boy." she called out lovingly.

"Mom." He enveloped his mother in an embrace, which Kushina wholeheartedly returned.

"That was brave and noble of you." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned and faced a powerful figure, which all his life he aspired to be like. "Although I wished for a better way, I'm proud of you."

"Dad." And without further ado, Minato joined in the hug.

And then it all felt right in the world.

"**Good you're awake gaki. Now to pummel you for doing something reckless!**"

"Oh no you don't! Nobody is pummeling him… BUT ME, DATTEBANE!"

…almost. But Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

But dread quickly crept in when he realized the meaning of his battle-brother being here. "Wait! If you're here, did-…!"

Kurama only snorted. "**I'm not really here. Call it a Kage Bunshin or whatever when we pulled of your plan, but we tore that asshole apart alright. We made sure of it.**"

"So it worked, I can't believe we did it." He sighed with relief.

"**See? I have the right to beat him up for gambling like that!**"

"From what I seen, that explosion would have still reached us even from that height. So how did you do it?" Minato used his curiosity to divert any untoward violence.

With a shrug, Naruto tried to explain. "Not sure myself. I got the idea about the sage splitting the Juubi. So with idea of Kage Bunshin and the help with the Bijuu, I kinda split the power to go in different directions."

"Impressive, but that doesn't explain much."

"I'm no brainer to stuff like this. But hey, we can ask the other genius around here". Looking a bit confused, Naruto soberly explained to his parents. "Well I'm already…, well, you know, I guess we can spend time together talking about this and other stuffs. After all, we have eternity to catch up."

He was somewhat expecting a bit of excitement that they were finally going to spend their whole (after) life together. So he was confused when he saw a sad smile on his parent's face. Kushina placed a tender hand on her son's cheek, as if taking in his features for the last time. "Oh, Naruto. You have no idea how I longed to finally spend time with you. To make up for lost times and to show how much I love you."

"She's right son". Minato voiced in. "But you're not yet ready to move in. You coming here is only a visit. So you have to go back out there."

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

The great Kyuubi gave himself a great face-palm. "**YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, STUPID! DARN IT! WE MUST HAVE SPLITTED HIS BRAIN TOO!**"

For a split second, said stupid looked dumbfound. But just as quick a grin nearly tore Naruto's face. "That... That's great! I'm so getting outta here!" But he abruptly stopped his tirade remembering current company. "Not that I don't like it here with you guys. It's just…well…" He tried to amend, but it appears it won' be needed.

"We understand. After all, I want to hear stories of my grandchildren." Kushina cheekily consoled.

"Yeah…" Blushing at the implication, he backtracked. " And I can go back to everyone and ramen and to finally get that hat! Look out baa-chan! The Orange Hokage will make a comeback! Dattebayo!"

All were happy for this. But the one with a long face wore it solemnly.

Looking at the scene with amusement and pride for what the boy did for everyone, it pains the fox to be the bearer of bad news. "**I believe you deserve it but I'm afraid that your dream may now be beyond your reach.**"

Tension followed at Kurama's cryptic phrase. "What do you mean?"

"**What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?**"

Naruto thought back at what would have been his final moment. "I heard Madara said… but-."

"**Madara wanted to take you down… and everyone else. He tried to stop you by placing a seal but we were able to prevent its completion. Of what, I don't know but enough to make a restriction. It was his last ditch effort. Even without it, there is no doubt you will not survive.**"

"Then how?" Everyone became curious on where this is leading.

"**Madara's plan was stopped while ours was completed. But for that moment… I made a choice. With that remaining chance, I infused some of my chakra and pushed you away from the blast. Wherever you are, I do not know. But I hoped it will be a place where you can start anew.** " After the hearing news, Naruto was too weak to stand. Kushina caught him, but he held tight in her embrace. She can feel the sob that he is trying to repress.

"Why… Why did you do it?" She knew what it entails. He will be a stranger in a new land with no one to turn to.

"**After what I have seen in his life, lesser mortal would have given up.**" He calmly answered. Kurama then turned back to the boy. "**Yet you, Naruto, stood up and not only had that but surpassed. After what you have been through, what you have proved… to everyone, to my brethren, to me. You deserved much better. I didn't want the one who changed so many lives to end his, not if I can help it.**"

"No! It was my fault! If only I made it! But the kunai-." Minato remorsefully cried out, but he was rectified by the Kyuubi.

"**It wouldn't have worked. That kunai became more his than yours.**" Turning back to Naruto, and soberly tried to make amend. "**That was my intention, but for all that is worth, I'm sorry.**"

Everyone was silent after that revelation. "Hehehe… Just look how far we come now. You used to hate my gut and now… you tried to save my life." He spoke with some humor as he looked up to his partner. "For that I understand and appreciate what you did." His voice and eyes held forgiveness and acceptance

Turning to his father "And dad, it wasn't your fault. It was my decision… to save them. At least I know everyone will be okey, but…" He may face challenges, but that doesn't mean he is not afraid. But a comforting hand brought him back to his mother.

"It will be hard, but I know you will make it. As long as you never give up, you can achieve whatever goal you will pursue, dattebane." She too felt afraid, but she believes in him.

"You… really think so?"

Lightened from the burden of shame, Minato proudly cheered him. "Hey! The parents always believe that their child can do anything, no matter what."

"Hehehe… You said that once too." He chuckled, remembering his father's first comforting words.

"I did?" And they all shared a laugh at the Yondaime's expense, which he joined anyway.

But it all turned to a startled gasp as Naruto stated to fade. "Wha-what's going on?!"

They almost panicked if it weren't for Kurama's calm observation. "**You're going back. Good luck, gaki.**"

As their time was running out, Minato gave a quick assurance. "Don't worry. We will always watch over you."

"And remember, we will always love you." was Kushina's comforting farewell.

"I love you too…" was all that Naruto remember before it wall faded.

xxxxx

The pain and stiffness were signs that he is waking up. He tried not moving too much to lessen the ache. Other than these, Naruto felt another sensation. Something was throbbing on his cheek. His arm was still too stiff to swap away the disturbance. Might as well find out what it is.

He tried opening his eyes, but the brightness hurts a bit. Blinking to adjust, the blonde slowly turned his head toward the offending nuisance.

Naruto blinked again making sure he was correct. His company was a little girl, maybe around the age of Konohamaru. Twin braids framed her startled face. With bright blue eyes wide with shock, it was a familiar sight of one being caught in their mischief as her finger was midway with her poke.

Giving a smile, he politely greeted. "Uh… hi?" All he got was blinking on her part. Thinking she was getting over her shock, he asked. "Do you know where I am?"

She then ran towards the door, and after inhaling deeply: "_PAPA! MAMA! HAN ER VAKEN!_"

Now the blonde ninja was shocked and confused. Maybe he's hearing wasn't right. "What?"

After looking back at him when he asked again, she called out again. "_OG HAN SNAKKER MORSOMT!_"

Xxxxx

_Earlier_

"…Joan is brave and all. But I think she needs some company. What do you think?"

"Mhmp…"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Maybe I can ask-…"

Not much of a conversation, but Anna wanted to believe that any reaction was an agreement compared to making one up when talking to the paintings.

She believes that this unlikely friendship started when she woke up late one morning. Normally as a princess there are certain duties to uphold and it all starts with waking up early. So after getting her bearing, she finds it a bit strange to find the clock says 8:30AM. But that didn't stop her to seize the day.

Arendelle's youngest monarch was about to go to her sister's room until she heard some commotion down stair. Curious as she is, Anna tracked the noise to a room where they treated the sick. She saw her parents talking to the healer and with how many times he shook his head; even a child knows something is wrong.

When she asked what happened, her mother took her away and just said someone was not feeling well. When Anna asked if he will get better, all she got was "We don't know dear."

And it might have kicked off three days later when she was hiding away from Gerda after taking some chocolates before lunch. As the maid was gaining on her, Anna ducked into the closest room she caught on sight. Listening behind the door, she sighed in relief as the footsteps become softer. Looking around, she realized she is in the healer room. It was empty… save for one bed.

Whoever this person was, he must have been really hurt to have so many bandage wrapped around him. The only thing that was not covered entirely was his head. The boy appears tall, making him look like her sister's age. And like her sister, he had bright blonde hair, though his seems brighter. But what really caught her attention were the lines on his face. Whatever they are, they look like whiskers. Curiosity and cats seems to play in here mind, so Anna wondered what will happen if she touched it… Nothing

Dismayed that nothing happened, she decided to let him sleep. She silently left before anyone finds out of her visit.

But curiosity still keeps playing in her head. Sometimes when she was too bored with the usual routine, the little mischief passes by the room. She did this for a couple of days, most of the times using it as a hideaway. Little Anna felt less lonely as she told his about her day like he was actually listening. Eventually she started bringing her things. By then she was caught and after a brief scolding instructed her to not disturb the patient. To her it means 'don't talk too loud'. And all this has been happening for almost two weeks.

Her reading was interrupted as she heard a new sound other than the usual grunt. Anna looked backed and was surprised to see a stream running down each eye. She wondered if something was hurting so she approached him. Trying to shake him awake gave little results. Childishly, she decided to poke his face.

Then his eyes started to open and she was shocked still, wondering if it was her work. He then turned his head and looked at her. After blinking a bit she caught another semblance with her sister. He had bright blue eyes too. But if she was to compare, while Elsa's blue was like ice crystals, his was as bright as the sky.

Smiling a bit, he opened his mouth to talk. "_Uh… Kon'nichiwa?_"

'_Huh!_' clearly not understanding what she heard. But after a pause, he spoke again, "_Anata wa watashi ga doko ni shitte imasu ka?_"

It's better now to ask the adult for help. Running towards the door, she took a deep breath and: "PAPA! MAMA! HE'S AWAKE!"

"_Nani?_" After looking back, a little extra measure was applied. "AND HE TALKS FUNNY!"

xxxxx

It has been 15 minutes, not too long for many, but too much for one who knows nothing of the current situation, including whatever they are saying. And the confusion was shared.

While the adults started discussing with one another, Naruto took in the situation. He is bedridden and banged up.

His hosts were a man and woman, possibly a couple, whose clothes speaks a lot of wealth and an older man that could possibly a close friend. And peeking from behind the door was the girl.

Then he took in the modest quarter he is in and he noticed something. The books. It would have been of no use if he can't understand the scribbles, but one did. Back when he was travelling with Jiraiya, one lesson he learned was the language of trade. This was to what he wants and what he wants (getting ripped off a couple of times was enough motivation).

"Uh… Hello?" Silence followed as everyone turned their eyes back to him. Feeling self-conscious, "Wow… It worked."

"So you understand English." The richly dressed man asked.

"Ah… is that what it's called? I think so."

Signs of relief flashed on his face (probably due to the earlier confusion). "Good. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Agdar and this is my wife, Idun. And this is my head servant and close confidant, Kai." he pointed out. He must not have noticed his daughter (if he got it right) to not also introduce her.

"I'm…ah… Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is my name." He wondered if it was a culture thing to be addressed in your surname before he was corrected. "So… where am I?" An unspoken '_and what happened_' can he read in his expression.

The ambiance became serious as Agdar recounted. "The guards found you near the shores severely injured. The more serious wounds were immediately treated but there was doubt that you would have survived with your condition. But it appears we were proven wrong. As where you are right now, you are in the kingdom of Arendelle."

Trying to think back in previous travel, he came with a blank. "I don't think I heard of this place… so I guess you're not familiar with the Land of Fire?" Seeing some confusion, Naruto corrected them. "It's not literally on fire; it's just generally warm weather."

Nodding, Agdar replied. "I see, but I don't think I heard of this place."

Naruto turned his head towards the ceiling. "So I'm that far away…" was his blank comment.

The boy's face turned into a neutral mask, but it cannot hide the sheer sadness and longing in his eyes. Knowing now that the youth was far from where he has been, Agdar decided he needed some peace. "Rest. We will continue later."

Naruto was thankful for their leaving. He somehow accepted that he may never go back, but hearing it in reality still hurts. After the talk with his parents, he knows they'll understand if he grieves for a moment.

"Are… you… alright?"

Caught up in his misery, he didn't notice the entrance of another guest. Or actually, it was his first guest.

He caught the questioning gaze of the first person he met in this land. Trying to save some dignity, he tried rubbing away the tears. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"But why are you crying?" She innocently stated the obvious.

With no use hiding it in his state, he decided to be honest. "I'm just… sad."

"Why?" Her persistence was not rude, just curious.

Turning back to the ceiling, he thought against answering. He wondered if one so young could understand what he is feeling. But moving on starts with acceptance. So maybe; "Because, I'm far away from home. I… may never see my family… and friends… ever again." He nearly choked all this out.

"Don't give up!" He was taken by surprise with her declaration. And it appears she isn't done yet. "If you love them, they will always be with you, in your heart. Then one day, you will meet each other again." She finished with a determined grin.

Naruto can't help but chuckle. Either she is very knowledgeable or probably heard it from some cheesy story. Nevertheless, it lightened his spirit.

"Thanks. That cheered me up a bit. After all, I never give up and I'm not going back on my words, Dattebayo!" Now it was the girl's turn to laugh, which earned him a blush of embarrassment. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is the name."

She backed up a bit and did a small bow. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, please to meet you." She introduced. Naruto stiffened in surprise. '_…Princess… That means…_' He just met some royalty!

Later, he scolded himself for his initial labeling. From what he has learned, Anna was not spoiled, just mischievous and adventurous. The king and queen were firm and strict yet just and kind. And her sister, Elsa, may be… cold but nice, or so she says. She spoke so much how close she was with her sister before she was suddenly shut out from each other, all with a voice of longing and loneliness. He can't help but be reminded of another set of siblings from home.

In return Narut told a bit of his home, or at least the believable ones and kept a bit (a lot) of his earlier childhood. Heck he even got a belated birthday greeting. Yet it was a wonder that both were open (to a degree). It must have been her innocence and his understanding of loneliness.

When her parents and Kai returned later on, he tried to be truthful without divulging important or incredible information. They were shocked and uneasy knowing that he was in a way a soldier and his injury was from battle. He didn't need to alarm them of war for world domination (by taking in the peaceful environment earlier, he suspect that the trouble didn't reach here). That did not ease them of a youth who faced the terrible things of war.

However, it was Kai who alleviated the tension as he was too once a soldier. He was discharge due to an injury while protecting the king, but his loyalty to serve made him in charge of important affairs in the castle. At the end the royals came to understand that he is a warrior who wanted a peaceful start. But they left after giving some warnings and restrictions, which Naruto understood was for safety.

xxxxx

"Finally! Walking without the cramps! I'm so getting out of here!

It had been a month of recuperation and those painful stretching exercise finally paid off. Now only if he can pay off their kindness because he had nothing in person when he got here. As generous as the king to not only heal him, but feed and shelter him was a bit too much. But he'll find a way once he started seeing what the world could offer.

"But do you know where to go?" '_Good point._' As a former soldier, Kai was probably the closest one who could understand what it has been like on the battlefield. Although it appears that there hadn't been any war in Arendelle for decades, there were still some conflicts from time to time. But overall, it is a peaceful kingdom.

"Nope! But I travel once for three years. Going to new places can be fun." The former Konoha resident wasn't leaving yet. He's just going to stretch his legs and see what is behind these walls as his quarter didn't have any windows. Naruto wanted to give a proper farewell, especially to Anna. The little girl has been his constant companion during his recovery. They traded stories and started to see some similarities. Although their backgrounds were different, he saw that through some smiles hid the loneliness. He wondered how he could help, but it appears family oriented, more with her sister. Still he saw the clumsy, excitable yet kind-hearted spirit she has.

"Maybe, but-"

But when Naruto opened the door, he was blasted back by a gust of cold air. Kai and the other servants quickly closed the door. Looking around for the blonde, he found him looking incredulously out the beginning of winter from a window.

"What!? It snows here?"

Now that he is moving, the plan was to no longer be a burden and travel. Whatever resources he needed would be gained through some works or from nature. But supply and demand are steeper in winter. And being ill-prepared in an unknown territory is very hazardous.

"Now what am I supposed to do? I can't live of their hospitality all winter! I can't even pay back for the help they gave me!" He lamented.

Finding his overdramatic amusing, Kai got an idea. "If I can make a suggestion, why don't you work off your debt?"

Seeing some sense in that idea and hating to be useless (or idle), the former ninja asked for employment. So he helped out in whatever chores that are needed. Cleaning, carrying, repairing, D-rank missions if you asked him. But for food and lodging, who was he to complain? Many were not sure how to take in a total stranger working with them. But eventually, they started to warm up due to his industriousness and friendly personality.

Especially for Anna as she gets to know more of her new friend. She finds him all around but knows not to interrupt him in his work. But that did not stop them from greeting and talking, most of the times during breaks.

During his stay when he is not busy, he keeps busy. After realizing that '_knowledge is power_' gist, more so in an unfamiliar environment, Naruto visited the royal library. As long as they are clean, anyone is allowed. Reading was never a chore, but the language barrier was a problem so he started with English, then the local language, which was a rocky start. He is able to get enough words to make a simple sentence. It was also through the help of Anna who shared some of her books, which Naruto somehow enjoyed the children stories.

Now his mind had some training, he didn't left out his body. Though it still has some ache from the damage and inactivity, it was manageable with Lee as an inspiration (work ethics only). So every morning, Naruto put to use the entire exercise regimens he can remember, even adopting some from the royal guards. It impressed them to see a youth so dedicated in his training and fighting moves, especially unarmed. Naruto also observe their training routine. He had to admit that although he has battle experience, his style was still rough while relying more on reflex. They even allow him a bit of sword training, though he was just given a wooden sword, but training nonetheless.

All in all, these were the daily routines of Uzumaki Naruto during winter.

xxxxx

One cold winter night, wrapped up in a cocoon of bed sheets, we find the young misplaced youth having one of his greatest dream… the reunion with his beloved ramen. It was a minor setback, but Naruto felt a despairing longing for the gifts from the gods. Another agenda, that is ranked nearly the top of his priorities, just below finding his way back, was to recreate this heavenly concoction. Yet he wondered why the chopsticks are pocking his cheek.

"Pssst…. Naruto! Are you awake?" And they strangely sound like Anna.

'_Anna._' Hatching, he blearily found the dream-breaker. "Huh… Anna? What's the matter?" he yawned.

She looked down sheepishly. "Well…, I can't sleep."

"Something wrong?" He wanted to be fully awake if something was.

"No… It's just… the sky is awake." Thankfully his new quarter has a window to reveal the dazzling display up in the sky. Still…

"Ok… so your awake, is there something you want to do?" Then her eyes suddenly brightened, followed by an equally bright smile. '_Was it something I said?_'

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She softly asked, a barely concealed excitement mixed in.

"At night? And isn't it supposed to be with your sister?" Naruto focused more on the last question. After hearing so much, he knows how much Anna adores her sister. That activity was close to a sacred bond if he were to describe it. They both still don't know what happened for all of it to stop.

"You're kinda busy all day." That was reasonable. But her smile quickly fell when she answered the last one. "And I don't think Elsa would…"

The feeling of longing and loneliness was present again. And as much as he wanted, he didn't want it there. He knows how to cheer her up. "Ok… go get your coat while I get mine." Naruto gently caught her before she dashed out. "But we have to be really quiet; it's past your bedtime after all." He quietly instructed.

It was with this childish glee that helped restrained the excitement that seems to radiate from the little princess. So much that it didn't damper Naruto's spirit as he remembered how he stealthily sneaked out like back at home. Going out the door may cause suspicions later, so he took the window while taking extra care when bringing Anna along.

Out in the courtyard, they were greeted by mounds of the white stuff. So much that Naruto wasn't sure what to do with it. Sure he had been to places with snow but he was on missions and has no time to enjoy it. Thankfully, Anna was happy to teach the basics. In a short while, he was able to construct his own snowman and they end with snowball toss as a fight would bring unwanted attention. All in all they obliviously played under someone's the watchful eyes.

xxxxx

"I have to admit, that was fun." All he got was a mumble of approval. The entire adventure tire out the little princess which earned her the transport back via her playmate's back.

Arriving at her room, Anna hopped off and turned back to him with a tired, but happy smile. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Maybe, but not all the time, can't have you tired all morning."

He got was a tired nod, most likely for sleep. "Ok… Goodnight."

As he silently trekked back to his room, he heard soft footsteps that was not his own. Naruto slowly turned to look behind. His heart was racing as dim light was illuminating something… or someone. A tall, regal, feminine figure was slowly walking in his direction. A beautifully pale skin and brightly blonde hair seems to give her an ethereal shine. And those eyes: cold chips of ice that sends a chill to your soul.

He was about to make a mad dash when he noticed that she didn't appear transparent. So he shook of his unnatural fear of the supernatural and looked closely. From the passing glances and minute meetings, Naruto realized that this was no ghost. This was the first-born of the monarchy of Arendelle and Anna's beloved sister: Princess Elsa… and she doesn't look happy.

"Ah… Good evening, Princess… ah… Elsa… Your Majesty." Might as well use those formalities he had learned.

She still leveled him glare fitting of a royalty. "I saw you went out with my sister."

'_Busted_.' Not wanting to put any trouble to… anybody: "Don't get mad at her. If there is someone to blame, I helped her got out."

"I would have alerted someone when I saw Anna being sneaked out." Now Naruto was sweating. She made it sound like he's a kidnapper. Before he could defend himself, he was cut off. "But as it was you, I decided to reserve my judgment and observe."

He caught the meaning of what she said. "You were watching the whole time?"

"Yes. And since Anna wasn't harmed, I will not bring up this secret excursion." She said with a straight voice.

He now can breathe easier. "Yeah… Thanks."

"But I want you to not come near Anna again." Elsa crisply ordered.

"What!?"

She smoothly, yet coldly elaborated. "Even though my parents and everyone else have taken to you, I don't trust you."

"Why is that?" wondering what he did to offend her even if they haven't met till now.

"You're rude and brash. I don't know what trouble you got into with how were when you came here…" For her to know means her parents talked it with her, makes sense since she is next in line. "…but I don't want you dragging Anna to any of it."

Now he felt insulted. She was already implying on first glance. But Naruto reigned in his anger and calmly defended. "I may fight but I prefer peace. I do not want to bring harm to anyone."

"But you're being secretive and as you were a warrior, that makes you very dangerous." Accusations now? Two can play that game.

He firmly held his ground. If this was to be the last time here, at least he made Anna happy even for a moment. "But what about you? Anna keeps finding you but you're always in your secret hideaway!"

"That is none of your business!" He can't help but sense something in that sudden outburst..., something more. But it seemed to take a lot out of her as she braced herself against the wall and was breathing deeply. Shocked was he that he was about to helped her but the look she was giving now was more surprising. It was still a cold mask, but her eyes softened, showing how vulnerable she is inside. "Please. Anna had taken a liking to you, but as her family, I want to protect her." A quiet, almost pleading voice, reached him.

Naruto can hear the same longing yet loneliness that he hears from Anna. He wanted to help, so he tries to understand. "Even from a distant?"

Stillness in air followed as the elder princess catches her breath. "I want to do what is best for her." And it was filled with a resolve.

He felt reminded of certain siblings back home. However, as small as it is, there was still hope to mend the rip. "I'm not sure about that, but alright. I do not wish to break the bonds of family so I'll do as you wish. I'll keep my distance." Naruto walked back to his room. But suddenly stopped. He may agree, but that doesn't mean there's nothing he can do. Turning back, he made sure their eyes firmly met, making sure his resolve is clear.

"But if she closes the gap…, I'm not pushing her away."

* * *

So I made some adjustments. What they are will be decided in future chapters. I used Google Translator, so I hope I got the phrases right.

So comments, reviews and ideas will be taken into considerations.

XXXXX


End file.
